warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Remate
Finisher attacks are special melee attacks that have a custom animation and deal a very high amount of damage. For the available types of finishers see below. *Weapon's level can affect finisher's damage *All weapon types have individual finisher animations. Heavier weapons tend to perform this action slower than lighter weapons. *Players performing finishers are invulnerable for the duration of the animation. *As the weapon's total damage is accounted for, equipped mods (including critical chance and critical damage mods) will also affect the finisher's final damage. *Additionally, Finisher attack damage is dependent on the type of melee weapon used and can be increased by as well as several Ability Augments (e.g. Excalibur's ). * can be used to guarantee a kill with Daggers. (Does not work on Ground Finishers.) * (and ), , , and the weapon type influence the animation speed of the finisher. This caps at a 50% faster animation with +50% attack speed. and the weapon's base attack speed do not affect animation speed. *Damage multipliers from finishers factor total weapon damage, equipped mods (including critical chance and critical damage mods) will also affect a finisher's final damage. *On some enemies it isn't possible to use a finisher, these include Rodillos, Ospreys, Cameras and Turrets. *Examples of finisher moves can be found in the gallery page. Ground Finisher Execute knocked-down enemies. This attack is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, aiming your crosshair at the target and pressing the melee attack button. This will not work on most bosses. This attack often will initiate even when not looking down at an enemy, but when contacting an enemy who has been knocked down. *Ground Finishers deal a multiple of the weapon's damage. Different weapon types gain different damage multipliers: #0048c2|Expand}} **'3.0x' for Staves. **'4.0x' for all other weapon types. **'4.4x' for Nikanas and Sword and Shields. **'4.5x' for Warfans. **'6.0x' for Daggers and Hammers. **'7.0x' for Dual Daggers. **'8.0x' for Dual Swords. **'8.5x' for Sarpa. **'8.8x' for Tonfas. **'12.5x' for Redeemer. **'14.0x' for Rapiers. **'24.0x' for Daggers. **'28.5x' for Sparring weapons. **'30.0x' for Fist weapons. **Finishers may consist of several attacks, this represents the combined damage value. **Ground Finishers do not inflict Damage, but rather retain their damage spread as normal. Stealth Attack As long as an enemy is unaware of the Tenno presence, a stealth attack may be executed on them. To perform a stealth attack, the player must approach an enemy from behind and activate the stealth attack prompt. *Often called "Stealth Finisher" to differentiate from normal attacks with the stealth damage bonus. *Stealth Attacks have their damage fully converted to Damage. *Stealth Attacks deal a multiple of the weapon's damage. Different weapon types gain different damage multipliers: #0048c2|Expand}} **'3.2x' for Daggers. **'6.0x' for Dual Daggers, Polearms, Sparring, and Staves. **'6.2x' for Warfans. **'8.0x' for all other weapon types. **'16.0x' for Scythes. **'24.0x' for Hammers and Rapiers. **Damage may be dealt over multiple hits, this is the combined damage of the finisher. **Damage value pop-ups always appear yellow, identical to critical hit damage values (even if the stealth attack did not crit). **Special enemies, such as Targets and Wardens, receive extra damage from stealth attacks. **Few Bosses, such as The Sergeant, can be stealth attacked. Front- / Back-Finisher Through certain abilities and attacks even alerted enemies can be made vulnerable to finisher attacks. Without a prompt the player can perform a finisher on the enemy, if close enough. *Enemies in this stunned, vulnerable state also take increased damage through the stealth damage bonus. **However they do not grant the affinity bonus of normal stealth kills, if they were alerted beforehand. **If they were unalerted when being affected by these effects, they will stay that way for the duration of the stun or blind even when attacked. *Even if the enemy remains in a stunned or blinded state, a finisher can only be executed once per enemy until they are made vulnerable again. *Damage conversion to Damage applies just as for Stealth Finishers. *When performed from the front a different animation will be used. *Some weapons have different damage multipliers for Front-Finishers, here is the list: #0048c2|Expand}} **'2.0x' for Heavy Blades. **'4.0x' for Gunblades. **'6.0x' for Dual Daggers, Polearms, Sparring, and Staves. **'6.2x' for Daggers and Warfans. **'8.0x' for all other weapon types. **'12.0x' for Hammers. **'16.0x' for Machete and Nikanas. ***Back-Finisher use the same animation and damage as Stealth Attacks. **While most melee weapons require a specific stance to be able to open enemies to finishers, sparring weapons can achieve this with their charge attack. **The attacks done by Blade Storm fall into this category. **Ways to open enemies to Front- / Back-Finishers include: Abilities - Excalibur= - Radial Howl = - Exalted Blade = }} - Gara= Passive: Glint *Standing in bright light, Gara has a chance to blind enemies within 12 meters for 10 seconds and expose them to Melee Finisher attacks. - Inaros= - Ivara= - Valkyr= - Wukong= - }} Weapons EmbolistScythe.png|link=Caustacyst|Caustacyst SundialSwordAndBoard.png|link=Sigma & Octantis|Sigma & Octantis Kogake0.png|link=Category:Sparring|Charge Attack of Sparring weapons. Zakti.png|link=Zakti|Zakti Mods FatalTeleport2.png|link=Fatal Teleport SavageSilence3.png|link=Savage Silence RadiantFinish4.png|link=Radiant Finish RetributionModU145.png|link=Retribution|Opens to finishers Stances CrimsonDervishMod.png|link=Crimson Dervish DecisiveJudgementMod.png|link=Decisive Judgement FlailingBranchModU145.png|link=Flailing Branch GrimFuryModU145.png|link=Grim Fury MaliciousRaptorNew.png|link=Malicious Raptor SeismicPalmModU145.png|link=Seismic Palm StingingThornMod.png|link=StingingThorn TranquilCleaveMod.png|link=Tranquil Cleave VulpineMask.png|link=Vulpine Mask Steel Meridian's Justice Effect JusticeBlades.png|link=Justice Blades|Justice Blades NeutralizingJusticeMod.png|link=Neutralizing Justice|Neutralizing Justice ScatteredJustice.png|link=Scattered Justice|Scattered Justice ShatteringJustice.png|link=Shattering Justice|Shattering Justice - Weapons= SyndicateSMHek.png|link=Vaykor Hek|Vaykor Hek SMMarelok.png|link=Vaykor Marelok|Vaykor Marelok }} Counter When parrying, activating Channeling just before an enemy strikes the player with a melee attack, there is a chance to stagger them with a Counterattack. *The mod gives a chance to automatically perform a counterattack against enemies while blocking with Channeling, reducing the need to time Channeling while parrying to perform a finisher. en:Finisher